Only Hope
by marijane101
Summary: Two years ago, she died, but her and another left the land of the walking to join their brave piers... Now they've come to Hogwarts to finish what they started.
1. Prolog Find

A/N: This came to me while I was like half asleep really early this morning, so bear with me if things seem a little blurred. And before anyone says that I spelled the title wrong, I already know and it has a purpose that's yet to come.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON NOT own Harry Potter. A whole slew of people do though and I'm sure that you can go on google or something and figure out who they are, but my name is not on the list. But I dooo own that poem down there!! It's mine all mine!! But if you would like to quote me feel free to leave a review asking if you may do so. The poem is called Find, and I wrote it on the whim of a thought.  
  
Summary: A girl named Lyra Riddle, a dagger, a soul filled locket, a dangerous love and eventually a very powerful baby.  
  
Devistated  
  
Prolog- Find  
  
Voice of narrator: * imagine very deep music in the background that gets louder with every stanza until it becomes almost unbearable *  
  
Love life lust  
  
The remnants of a dead mother  
  
The horror of an evil father  
  
The hate imbedded in a young mind  
  
The angel that seeks to draw it out  
  
And crush it  
  
_  
  
The love of a lifetime  
  
Disastrous love  
  
Hate that lives forever  
  
Death at a young age  
  
Things don't always seem  
  
Like what they really are  
  
_  
  
One girl  
  
One boy  
  
Hold the fate of the world  
  
In their hands  
  
One life  
  
One love  
  
One chance  
  
To make it all right in the end  
  
_  
  
This is the story of one couple  
  
Destined to be the best  
  
Destined to be in love  
  
Destined to be unlike the rest  
  
Destined to change the world  
  
_  
  
One girl  
  
Ripped from everyday life  
  
Taken away from family and friends  
  
Living amongst the enemy  
  
Wishing everyday to just die  
  
And get away from it all  
  
_  
  
One boy  
  
Raised in absolute hate  
  
Never knowing the warmth of love  
  
The life he has lived in secret from the rest of the world  
  
The death and destruction he has witnessed  
  
Only to be stuffed deep into his soul  
  
_  
  
The dagger  
  
The silver imbedded with sparkling emeralds  
  
The one to do the ultimate job  
  
The blood it brings forth  
  
The nightmares it creates  
  
The family motto inscribed on its hilt  
  
What that motto brings to an end  
  
_  
  
The locket  
  
Bright shining gold  
  
Diamond in the sun  
  
Death you shall take  
  
And death you shall give  
  
Dead souls, hidden forever in your depths  
  
_  
  
Where human emotions run wild  
  
Where tortured souls rest in peace  
  
Where the warmth of love can be found  
  
Where destruction does not exist  
  
Where death is only a thing of the imagination  
  
Where hearts rule the world  
  
_  
  
Find her  
  
Find her love  
  
Find her life  
  
Find her soul  
  
Find her past  
  
Find her future  
  
Find her locket  
  
_  
  
Find him  
  
Find his love  
  
Find his life  
  
Find his soul  
  
Find his past  
  
Find his future  
  
Find his dagger  
  
_  
FIND  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM . Deep huh? Well, I guess I had better get on with writing the actual story huh? Hehehe. Anyways, look for first chapter sometime tomorrow. I hope. 


	2. How It All Started

A/N: In the last chapter, in the summary, I gave Lyra an odd last name, it was a mistake. I was totally in the mindset of another story that I wrote, so ignore it please. I don't know who will fall in love with who yet, but it's got lots of people in it . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter's world, only Lyra.  
  
Summary: A girl named Lyra, a dagger, a soul filled locket, a dangerous love and eventually a very powerful baby. Rated for language and references to rape, murder, suicide, kidnappings... the usual.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Each moment is not a means to an end, but a glorious moment to be treasured for itself." - Eh, I dunno.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Chapter 1- How It All Started  
  
Wavy black hair rippled in the warm night wind. Iron gray eyes stared solemnly into the full moon, contemplating something in that troubled mind. The light of the moon reflected on pale skin, set against the black silk of her exquisite evening gown that tapered down to her feet. Black feathered wings stretched up far above her head as she thought about what had happened in the last two years, something she did only too often.  
  
Two years ago, she had been Chelsea Locke, of her hometown of Koufós, Greece, witch of Skíros School of Magic, and now she was Lyra Thelipollis, of the Thelipollis estate and Skíros School no longer existed. It was just too much to bear.  
  
Lyra sat heavily on the edge of the tower she occupied late one summer night, and thought about how this had all started.  
  
****FLASHBACK TO TWO YEARS AGO****  
  
Fourteen-year-old Chelsea Locke retreated from the steamy bathroom dressed in a light blue silk baby tee and black silk cargo pants with black and blue thongs on her feet. She held a think forest green towel in her hands and was drying her soaking wet hair. Her hair was an odd color. Pitch black with a tinge of blue here and there, but it was natural which made it an oddity to behold. How many people popped out of their mothers with blue black hair? Not many. Her eyes were the same, one of a kind. They were a sharp gray ringed in sapphire blue and were filled with electricity, almost like little orbs of lightning. She was different from her mother in every way imaginable. Her mother had golden tresses and warm brown eyes coupled with tanned skin, nothing like Chelsea's pale complexion.  
  
Dark thoughts of her past year at school flitted through Chelsea's head as she stepped lightly through the house drying her hair and fiddling with the locket clasped around her neck. It was odd that locket. It was in the shape of an oval and had a keyhole through the center. It was odd and no one had any idea where it had come from. Chelsea felt as if she had had it forever, but her mother said that she had not given it to her.  
  
She walked into the living room and dropped the towel on her music stool. She turned to the mantel and stared into the mirror above it. Her hair was still dripping wet and had soaked the shoulders of her blue top, making it darker in places. Her intense gray eyes stared into their own depths, the silvery coldness of them, reflecting pain loss and devastation. She had seen too much for her young years. She stopped looking at herself and picked up her flute off the stand and played a slow melody, slow and sad. As she played, she stared out at the Aegean Sea, its warm waters and calming tide.  
  
Casey Locke peered into the living room and stared at her adopted daughter. 'If only she knew.' She thought to herself. 'But I must protect her, she must not know.'  
  
Chelsea looked over at her mother. " 'Lo mum." She said softly  
  
Casey smiled sadly and walked into the living room to hug her daughter.  
  
"All right Chels, time for dinner." Casey said.  
  
"Ok mum." Chelsea walked into the kitchen and helped her mother set the table and soon they were sitting down to dinner.  
  
Casey had just put her first forkful of mashed potatoes to her mouth when the doorbell rang.  
  
"You eat sweetie, I'll get it." Casey got up from the table and walked into the front entryway to answer the door, but just as her fingertips grasped the knob, the door was blasted off its hinges and she was thrown against the opposite wall. Blood trickled down her forehead and the last thing she saw before everything went black was a pair of piercing blue eyes.  
  
"YOU! NOOO!!!" She screamed as he raised his wand with two sole words.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
"MUM?!" Chelsea screamed skidding into the hall way after hearing her mother's screams. She saw the unmoving body of her mother and her heart stopped. She looked up at the man standing over her mother's lifeless body and gasped at his eyes. "Who are you!?"  
  
"You know who I am, Lyrianani."  
  
Chelsea frowned deeply. 'Who the hell was Lyrianani?' She thought. "I don not know you or who you are of."  
  
"I am of myself and only myself."  
  
"You still have not answered my question, who are you?" She said again, moving into the center of the hall to face the man who still stood in the doorway.  
  
"I am who I am. You are something that you know not."  
  
"Stop talking in riddles! Answer me!"  
  
"All in good time my child." Said the man and he raised his wand and said, "Stupefy!"  
  
Chelsea Locke crumpled to the ground only to wake up a different person than she had been.  
  
~~**~~ Flashback Over ~~**~~  
  
"My name is Lyrianani Thelipollis. I am one of the Grounded Angels." She said to herself, still unable to believe that she had possessed a power that could bring down the very man who had trashed every life in her school only a few years ago, leaving only her and a few others to escape the bloody mess of it all only to wallow in pain and misery for the rest of their days.  
  
She leaned on the stone railing and stared out over the never-ending sea. Black waters extending over the edge of the earth.  
  
"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" She shouted to the gods above her as tears made tracks down her all ready damp cheeks. "What did I do to deserve this?" She sobbed. She looked down at the water crashing against the rocks and thought that it would be better just to end it all now. She stood there for an hour, just staring at the sharp rocks below her, tears falling freely from her eyes. But she couldn't do it, she could not do it. She fell to her knees and beat her head on the stone wall, sobbing hysterically.  
  
Suddenly she felt a warm hand on the back of her right wing, the one farthest from the trap door. She spun around to find a young girl, only dressed in white and with white wings. She wore a shining white toga that lit up the night. Her blonde hair trailed down her back and her light blue eyes shone with unshed tears. She looked the same as she had only two years ago . . .  
  
"Carrie?" She asked her voice heavy with emotion.  
  
The Angel shook her head sadly and a single tear slid down her pale cheek.  
  
"Then who?" Lyra demanded. "Who are you now?"  
  
"Ayrianankia." She replied her voice light as a cloud.  
  
"What have they done to us? What have they done with my life?"  
  
The angel let her tears fall unchecked. "They did nothing but what they were demanded to do by the Fates themselves."  
  
"Why are you here? I thought you were dead." Lyra tried this instead. "I have not seen you since- since-" But she could not go on, the memory was too painful. It had been two years and she could still not talk about it.  
  
"Do not weep for me." Said the angel. "You have a mission to attempt, you must be ready for it."  
  
"And what if I'm not? Huh? What if I don't think that I can do it? What if I fail?"  
  
"You have the spirit of Athene herself, do not give up on what you have not yet started."  
  
"Did the gods send you, or did you come of your own accord?" Lyra said not looking at her and staring out at the water again.  
  
"I have been sent to tell you of your destiny, the fates have spoken." The Angel said staring at her back.  
  
"Oh spiffy, they send my dead best friend to tell me that I could have saved her all along?"  
  
"They have not sent me to mock you, I would never."  
  
"Carrie, did you know that as you died, I held your head in my lap and cried? You were gasping for breath and the blood just kept coming, it never stopped. It made tracks all over my robes, staining them forever."  
  
"Lyrianani, I all ready know what has been done in my absence. But that is not what I am here for."  
  
"Then why did they send you?"  
  
"To give you this."  
  
Lyra turned around and saw that her friend was holding out an ancient tome. "What is this?" She asked not taking it yet.  
  
"It is the key to your destiny, but it only holds the secrets, you must find the key." She placed the tome in Lyra's hands and backed up against the wall again. "You will only be able to call on me in the most dire of times, so for now, I wish you all the luck, Lyrianani Thelipollis of Sparta." With that she disappeared, leaving only a warm gust of air to show that she had been there.  
  
"Goodbye Carr- Ayrianankia, I shall always miss you." Lyra turned to face the trapdoor and took a deep breath. "Theropis Niarias." She whispered into the wind. Slowly, her wings shrunk in size until they had completely retracted into her back, leaving only two long welts as evidence. She grasped the old book to her stomach and descended the ladder into the old tower room.  
  
~~**~~  
  
After stopping in her room to straighten up and deposit the tome, Lyra was forced by her maid and new best friend to eat something that night. She went down to dinner with Mr. Rakes, her caretaker.  
  
"Nice to have you join us." Said the man at the table as he saw his dependent walk surely into the door.  
  
Lyra looked at him with cold gray eyes. "I wasn't going to come down, but Cally made me." She sat at the other end of the extremely long table and unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap. She picked up a fork and poked at her steak before replacing the utensil and staring longingly at the food on her plate.  
  
"You know, you cease to amaze me." Said Mr. Rakes from the other end of the table.  
  
"Really? How?" Lyra asked a bit sarcastically.  
  
"You are offered a perfectly fine meal, and yet you refuse to eat it."  
  
"It's not that I refuse to eat it, I just simply cannot."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Tell me, would you honestly be able to eat in the presence of your mother's murderer?"  
  
"Actually, yes, and she was not your mother."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO KILL HER!" Lyra bellowed.  
  
Mr. Rakes slammed a fist on the table and stood up. "You shall not raise your voice at me young lady."  
  
Lyra also stood, she could be pretty stubborn sometimes. "You do not own me nor do you have rights to tell me what to do!"  
  
"Young lady I am your guardian and you shall listen to what I have to say!"  
  
"I am my own guardian! I need no one!" With that she spun around her chair, knocking it over and stalked out of the room, leaving her still steaming dinner on the table.  
  
She ran to her room and threw herself on her bed sobbing wildly. "It's not fair! It's not fair!" She shouted into the covers.  
  
"Hush my child." Said the voice of Cally. "Hush."  
  
Lyra stopped crying at the sounds of the soothing voice. She sat up and leaned her head onto Cally's shoulder. "Why does it have to be me?" She sniffled. "Why do I have to be the one to save the world? I just don't get it!"  
  
"Sleep now."  
  
Lyra looked up at this. She stood at the window and stared out at the churning waters once again.  
  
"Lyrianani, come sleep, you will need your strength."  
  
Lyra looked at her sadly with tears in her eyes once more. "I never sleep." And she ran from the room grabbing her flute on the way.  
  
A/N: Wee! A cliffie! Keeps you reading!!! I know, you all hate them, I do to but you have to admit, don't you want to find out what happens next???  
  
Yet to come- The reason why Lyra needs her sleep and what happened two years ago??? 


End file.
